the story of their daughter
by hopehathawaylovesDraco
Summary: everyone that read leave her alone PLEASE READ THIS as rhis is it. rose and dimitri in the background so if uou love them read this as well. this story is about their daughter' life.
1. proludge

this is a new version of leave her alone but different enjoy and reveiw next chapter is nearly done will be up on early next week...

The story of their daughter

Prologue

I have lived my life it has been rough; the things that I have been through it has made me who I am today. You may wonder what I have to say but listen to what it is about to begin in my life now. See how I was born when my parents should have never been able to have me. I was a miracle for them but it took some time for my own father to realise that I was he's daughter. This is my story of how we met when I was only one year old and who wanted to take me away.

….

I miss my parent so much… one is dead and the other turned on me when I needed him the most. That right my mother is dead I wish I could remember what happened but all I remember of it is the same kind of pain then see my father ran away from me right when I needed him there to hug his little girl. I need more of his hugs even know I am not that little anymore. See something happened that day and I matured a lot faster than I was supposed to…. I look like a 17 or some say 18 year old but the truth is that I am real only 7 years old and that all happened three years ago. Yeah impossible, but yet I am impossible, I breathe the air that everyone does but because of whom my parents are some people look highly of me while others look down on me but hey that I don't mind so much because it is all about my birth….

I have come to the point where I know that time to change my future, my family's future; so they can support me when I need their support. It hard to control who I am, everyone looks and see my mother in me, I see it to but not many see that I have my father too, in me. The truth is that everyone sees him in me but their mistake as me being my mother.

I decide if back in time and change what happens then future will change for the better for me and everyone I love of course; I have to change it for everyone so father does not run away and turn into them. My name is _Erin Lisa Belikov Hathaway_ and I don't have to tell you who my parents are ( I think it is easy to know who my parents are). This is my story of how I got them back to me with every up and down that I went through to get them back to me; how remembered things of my past and how I got to be where I am now…


	2. Chapter1

**_here is chapter one of the story... challenge is this. you have to figure out who is with Erin. in this chapter there are two clues i will slowly add more clues until i think it is time to releve who it is. the first person to figure who it is will tell me the situation that his' name and who he was before getting turned is. have fun with my challenge each chapter will have more clues, sometimes more other time less. good luck... please reveiw as well..._**

...

Chapter one

I am back in time; in the year I am one... In Russia; a home that I feel is where I belong. Seeing what has happened to me I lost my way here but I wish I never did but this where he went to when he turned into them. I never wanted to see him like that so I never went there to find him . I know that if I saw him I would feel too much that I have hidden inside myself. I don't want to feel that pain at all. One day I will feel that pain but I don't want that day to be today, or even that few days; but I feel it. I will see my father soon.

What I remember of my father is not much but I know what people tell me is true. They say 'your father was a great person before he changed' other mention how he was a 'good fighter'. How I got the good talents of both of my parents with my fighting skills no one can tell who I got it from. My father I miss him so much knowing that where I am standing he has walked on so many times before throughout his' life. I am standing outside my family's home here. Watching every single person that knows me and loves me . Enter the house see them together I watch the event already unfold the changes that I have started to change, in my future. I have been back here in time for a month now. In that time I changed my mother's plans, I kind of made her come here. I see them and all my concestion is on them nowhere else otherwise I would of notice the stogoi, my friend, I known him for some time. His my family in a way, I have been told about who I am but that will never change, I don't want people to know that I am immortal but he knows, he knew before I told him. He told that he will be with me forever and I believe him. I need someone that I can be with forever. He may be my friend but I don't know his' name yet, I don't mind; I have forever to learn his name. I felt the smile on my face; I miss feeling about having a smile on my face. The tightness of my cheeks, the sparkle in my eyes; the life my smile show everyone. It felt amazing to have that smile on my face.

"Happy to see them?" he said in that beautiful accent, British if I remember correctly. I just nodded I did not want to speak with my smile on my face because you would be apply to hear the smile in my voice. "That's good. Come on we have to go we will be back tomorrow." I know he was correct but I did not want to go but I did anyway. We walked away from my family. We took the finally look I thought to myself 'see you soon'

….

I brought a house here when I came back here funny is that this house he the house I want to live in when I am older. Now I own it. My friend and I have been waiting here for some time; waiting and building an army of sorts. People he knows. The only person to see my magic outside of my family (some blood related but still family to me) is him. I trust him. That way I partly healed him. He can walk outside in the sun; his eyes are his natural colour, meaning no red; drink and does not kill anyone, but only kills when it is needed. Has he's tan; and he gets to be immortal and stay the hotness he is. Oh yeah did I mention how my friend looks like. Well there is no word that can come to mind when talking about him just hotness and so much more. His accent to me is like coming home after a long, stress filled day and once you hear it feels like the day is gone; it was only him and you all day long. Yeah that's what I feel …

He is about to speak because when he wants to say something he gets this cute look upon he's face. I never tell him this but I know when he is about interrupt me from talking. I tell him to wait his turn but he never listens to me; I see that he is forming the idea of what he is about to tell me. Opening his' mouth to how he thinks I will react to it; to what he is about to tell me. I watch and wait to see what he is going to say. Finally he turns and faces me.

"What do you have planned for us to do tomorrow?" he asks me. He knows that I have been going with the flow, at the moment. I know that plans are something that is need to think through everything but I go with what I know and see the situation that is in front me that everyone has always flowed me in my way of thinking and what I do. I know I should have a planned but sometimes it is just easier for me not to. I look up at him and think about that; he knows that is what I am thinking, he gives me a nod and goes to our room (nothing happens in there… much) the room itself is a mix of purple and black throughout it. We don't own much anyway; also we will not be here much so why so much stuff here if we are not going to be here. He is probably going to bed so I walk over to the door and watch me change throw the crack in the door. He knows I am there; watching him. I know when he is doing the same to me. I enter the room as he put on his boxer. Now I know it is strange to watch a friend in a non-friends way but that's how we are.

By the time that I got what I am wearing for the night and turn around, he was already asleep; so I just got changed into them and hoped into bed with him. I was facing towards the wall when I felt a pair of warm arms encircle me and pull me towards them. That when I realised he was never asleep; oops… we have been in the same room when changing and this just changes that forever.

"I like the view you gave me." He tells me "how will I ever repay you. Oh I know the same way."

"Just go to sleep" I tell him. He just chuckles at that remake; he then just had to pull me in closer to him. "I am going to sleep now" with that I get comfortable on the bed. Until he had to have the finally say tonight, like most nights. It always started the same way but ended in a different way each time. He start to kiss my shoulder; I try to roll my shoulder, to get him to stop but he just start to kiss my shoulder even more and move over to my neck, up to my face. He kisses up that side of my face and moves me so I am laying down on my back now. I look up to see him above me; planning his next move on me, it is never the same thing when we get to this stage. He always does the next move but tonight I will surprise him. I moved my arms up his and he just had his eyes on my arm watching what I am doing. My arm slowly came around his' neck and I pulled him to me. I pulled him so we are body to body, put my mouth next to his' ear and blow a puff of air into his' ear.

"Surprise." I whisper to him and give him a full on kiss. The kiss felt like it went on for hours but it has only been five minutes when we took a breath of air. Breathing in each other; watching and waiting to see who take the next move. Of course because I did the last move once he see that I have a plan on my next move he is already kissing me on the lips then back down my neck

"Come on we have to sleep." I say to him. He gives me a look that says 'do you really want to stop?' "Come on sleep now." He let me roll onto my side and he then pulled me close to him once again. I start to fall asleep when he starts to hum the song breakeven sending me over the edge to the dream world.

…...

I felt the sun came up to where my face is; but I did not want to go to wake up yet. So I got combatable again on the bed when I felt the arm around me slip away so I grabbed the arm. I kept hold of the arm until the arm was once again wrapped around me. The chuckle that came next was no surprise to me because he knew that I want him to say but the day has to play out in our favour. A day that is full with me dealing with my family. He gave me a kiss on the neck and realised me to get give me a look as 'come on today is the day'. So I got up out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of us.

….

I got to the house I had given everyone the power to walk in the sun for an hour and had everyone tied up expect my dear mother. She had been up stairs the whole time we had been her; I am just waiting for her to come down here so I can take her down myself. Until then I am just looking at the baby me. The baby me, knew that she is safe here with us. She gave me looks that just tell me she knows who we are; especially me. I hear my dear mother coming down the stairs and I take my stand and attack and disarm her; I had this planned for some time so it is easy to take down my mother. I feel proud of myself being apply take down my own mother makes it just makes me glow.

Once she is tied up he came up to me and gives me a kiss and a look that say 'good job taking down your mother. Get your reward later.' I reply with the look that I knew said 'better be good'. The next thing I get is an eye roll that just says' you knew it will be'. I leave our silence talk; to talk with my army.

"Ok. Good job in getting everyone here. Now number one rule don't kill anyone. No excuses to that rule. The next no talking to them only me." I tell them and them all give me a nod. I go up to me as baby me. I did look cute; now I knew why everyone says that I looked so cute because I am. I see how I saw how this is all going down as I am here.

…

After getting everyone, down on the ground; putting them in a special bound of metal, plastic and rope. I went to make sure everyone was down stair. As I am checking I hope no one get hurt especially me in a way. Seeing as I am the older person of Erin. But if they hurt Tasha I am all for that I have never really liked her. So in that way if they do kill I will be happy; but I did tell them not to hurt anyone and sadly that includes her. As I go back to everyone I see someone dead on the floor neck in a weird way and it is Tasha. Oh I was happy but I did not like not been listen to.

"What did I say before we got here anyone remember because by the looks of it you did not remember me saying ; no one get hurt, only if I say yes to that someone and don't even say but every day you say that I wish her dead but remember I hate not being listen too. So who did that?" I yelled and asked in the end. One put up his hand I walked over to him.

"So now you have to be punished for not listen to me. Not for killing her that is an award so what to do?" I wonder than I have the perfect answer. I kissed him and then place my hand right where his heart is and falls to the ground "now will you remember to actually listen to me. Not disobey me?" they all nodded to my question I turn; expect him he is looking at with broken eyes, I knew why. He is upset that I kiss someone else than him, I give him a small smile so he knew it is just me keeping up looks. I don't want people to know that I have a heart, which would just be really horrible. I put my eyes on Tasha and I healed her only because I need her. Otherwise she would stay dead. As she woke up from being dead I walked over to her.

"Welcome back to life scar face." I told her I got same laughter from what I said and a giggle from Erin. I walked over and grabbed her not like Rose had anything to say as I kind of in force that she should go to sleep.

"Well Erin; how are you? Yeah, I think mum and dad should be together don't you think?" I asked with that I got a nod from her. "Well I got good news I think that will happen, I hope." After taking to her I put her back down and walk over to Tasha bent down and whisper straight into her ear "leaving Dimitri would be a good idea for your safety because I could just kill you for what you have done to my family." After saying that and stepping back the look at her face and I just started to laugh my head off.

"What do you mean my family? I don't even know you" she would off continue but I walk back over and using the less amount of my strength I knocked her out, cold; but not before I said

"Oh, yeah you do because you are sitting in a room filled with my family." After saying all that I turned to see everyone looking at me. Oh I just called everyone in this room family. Oh crap! Great going mouth; you just had to say, my family. I did not want them to know about me being related to them, i am not ready for them to known. Dimitri doesn't even know yet, that he has a daughter; to found out like this, would be not right because this is not how he founds out in my memories but that is what I am going to do change the past for a better future; for my family. So note to self-think before you speak. "Now, who do we have here today? I don't want to hear a word out of yours mouth any of you. Only if I am talking to you!"

I looked around the room at my family; only if they know just how important they are to me, back at home, my time. I see him standing there knowing what I am thinking about; he is always giving me that look that say all different things at any moment when I need someone to knew how I feel, he is the one person that can do that for me. I walk around until one of my people asked the most stupid question ever.

"I am hungry. Let me just take a quick snack on her?" he pointed to Rose and everyone face looked angry at him because Rose was still in the sleep I put her in. He just does not understand when i said no one is to get hurt; so I run over to where he stood. Looked him into the eye and placed my hand over his heart and he fell to the floor, dead. That what he gets for threating my dear mother; no one is allowed to harm my mother.

"If you are hungry leave and go hunt no one in the room gets hurt. That is finale!" I yelled at the rest. All I got was just nods and I turn to my family. "If you want to speak to me nod ok!" I told my family, not like they know that anyway. I looked around and notice a nod coming from Tasha but did not even address her than I nod was coming from Dimitri and walked right over to him

"Yes." I told him. He looked right into my eyes that match mine; the eye colour I got off him.

"Why are you not hurting us and calling us all family?" he asked me. He is yet to found out so what I have to say to answer has to make him stop asking these question; Rose has to tell about him being a father and now!

"That for me to know; and for her, to tell you. When she wakes up; you can ask her who the hell Erin's father is; as I know and that only because of who I am." I tell him. With that I walk away; not wanted to keep talking to the person who is yet to found out, who I am to him. Time to be brave Rose, my dear mother; it is time to tell him.

I felt his eye on me, I need to knew his' name because I hate when I am talking about him and use him too much when talking to someone else I have to say that. He knew the message I am trying to send to Dimitri. He knew whatever I am trying to send even when I don't mean to send a message thought what I am sending, but he always seems to know I am trying to say.

…..

I am making the food for them so that they don't get hungry. He is standing in the room watching me cook the food and then I hear my parents talking and hear my mother tell my father about me. I felt the smile coming onto my face; I look at his face and see that he is happy that I am happy. It good to knew and hear what is going on in the other room. I walk out of the kitchen and place all the food in front of everyone.

"Help them eat would you do that and one hair out of line and you end up just like them." With a nod I see Rose see what I did to them. I grabbed myself off the ground and started to play around with her. I see Rose's eyes on me with her daughter in my arms.

"Give me my daughter now!" I heard Rose say to me. I looked at her with the look 'I knew how you are on the inside.'

"Same as ever Rose. I will never hurt Erin and if she is ever hurt I would know first." I told me. I walked toward Scarface and looked her right in the eye and went on with "now I have a better future because I don't have 2 years without a father scar face and this is the reason I brought you back to life but now I don't think you devised to be alive because I don't like what you are thinking as it is wrong ... killing Rose will never get Dimitri back to you so that is why I will just do this." I placed my hand over her heart and sent a shock of power into her. He came up behind me and just hugs me to him. I needed to feel him; just like this.

"Don't waste your powers on her." The person that said that; I would know anywhere… why is he here?


	3. Chapter2

here is chapter 2 still have the challenage have a guess. enjoy and reveiw

...

Chapter 2

I turned around to see Victor standing in the room. Now I have to deal with him; just add that to the list of everything that I have to do or want to do.

"No just fixing what I should not have done before. So what brings you here?" I ask him. I know the answer to my own stupid question. I look to see everyone looking at me and by their faces I could tell that they wanted to know who I am. See I made a deal with him all those years ago. In said deal he would help me be born.

See it is true that no dhampir can have children with another dhampir. Only if they get healed by a powerful healer and have to have more than one element specialise just like me. See the rose necklace that Victor gave Rose also had a charm in place that healed Rose internal so she could have me. Smart, I know. You may be wondering how this deal started without me born yet. That I don't know; I just walk the flow and wonder how this deal started. I just know that; I to help him, even if I don't want to help. I just do. I will figure it out how the deal came to be even my man knows that I will.

"You know the deal and now it time to fulfil your side so this deal is over. You know the doctor still don't know how I survived the cancer that I have had for a long time but then I have you healing me every week but now choose someone and finish your awaking that has been going for far too long." He told me of course I know this was to happen but like always; I was putting it on hold.

"Tonight, so everyone can see; who I am. Until then, everyone can go to sleep, Victor. I will just watch over them; just maybe go and grab my book that I bought with me, read that." I tell him. He nods and I know I only have 12 hours of being this way; I will miss everyone, but a deal, is a deal.

I sit and grab my bag I had with me; all the time and basically has what I need to forget, what I have to do soon. Kill! So I pull the book out from my bag. Hush, hush. I have someone just like patch even know I don't knew his' name I still see him like patch; he is always there to protect and even now he is here to protect me. I look up to see, faces on me; I like showing people that I mean business. Not that I was kind and other good thing that is really me.

"You can go to sleep no one will hurt you; but if you don't want to sleep, than don't you dare talk to me. Well I am busy." I told them that. I feel his' eyes on me and he nod s for me to stand up. I stand up and he walks over to me sits down and pulls me down on him I turn so my feet are hanging over the chair side.

…..

After that I start to read my book; I was think about thing that made me cry before, then I thought about a pet from a long time ago she was my princesses, and she got really sick so she had to be put down. Remembering about her brought tears to my eyes and they spilled over my eyes and run down my cheek. Hold on; I have never had a pet before, where on Earth did that thought came from? But still my life is unfair; so much has happened to me. I remember when it was simple, before I turned, when it was very much simpler.

"Why on earth are you crying!" someone asked me; I know it was Rose, you can always tell when she is talking. I looked over to her and I know I was still crying. I wanted to tell her; but the reason I want to tell her is so she can stop this from happening to me.

"Because I feel like it! It that a problem with you?" I asked her. I realised at that moment I was being like her losing all sense of my father's trait I have; so I breathe for a moment and add "sorry I just don't want to be like that but yet it was meant to be." By the time I finish saying that I felt like it was the end of this world; Fire everywhere and nowhere to escape; the end of me, as me. I looked over at Rose I walked over to her and even added "sometimes you need to read to found and remember who you are that what I do. What your daughter will do and when it comes to family she will do anything. Just like me."

After that Rose just looked shock, I realised that I have just said that her daughter is the same as me basically. I was so stupid. She kept her eyes on me; I looked around the room and saw all my family and it made me crumble to the floor. They were mine and I had to lose them. It felt just plain wrong to me! I realise someone next to me but Erin and Rose.

"You put everything first don't you?" Rose asked me. All I did was nod. There was nothing left for me to do. I had to finish the deal and turn. Yeah, you could stake me but sadly I will not die. I am to live forever because that is what I am doing living forever. Rose just sat there helping me. Doing that for me was what I needed for her to do for me.

"Go and sleep nothing will happen. If someone is killed I will kill the person who did it. I keep my word. Trust me." I told her. After that she was asleep because I need something to read to pass time. I walked up to the bookshelf and run my fingers across them, loving the feeling of this I grab the first book my father read to me when I was little. I went back over to him and sat down the same way as before I need his lovely hug, just like that. He started hum another song, his voice is just amazing. The song he starts to hum is dream on; it brings forth a memory from the back of my mind. A memory forgotten.

Flashback

I like to read and more than reading yourself like I can; I love it when my daddy reads to me. He knows I like my stories; another that you can read I make someone read to me. So one day, I was looking up and saw a beautiful bookshelf flied with daddy's book as I saw it. I was trying to grab a book a shelf higher than I could reach. I was getting anger at the book for been so high up. I was trying everything to get the book jumping and even climbed on the shelf. But I could not grab the book. Until I felt someone grab me and hold me up.

"What do you want my princess?" daddy asked in he's, well as mummy says Russian accent. I pointed to the book I want and he grabbed the book for me and put it in my hand. After that I put it on a chest and gave the book and daddy a hug.

"Read the book to me daddy, pleeeeease?" I asked he and he gave me a smile and I smiled back. He brought me to the couch and sat me next to me and the book to me that was called a strange name it was in Russian, but daddy spoke in English for me. He read and read that book to me.

The door to the house opened and in walked mommy and she looked up at us and gave us a smile. I smiled back. She walked over and sat next to me and looked over to the book and realised that the book is in Russian.

"Comrade I don't think our daughter understands that particularly language." Mummy said to daddy. I looked at both of so happy that we were the family I had saw many times in the future.

"Roza I am speaking English to her." Daddy told mommy. We laugh at that and I wanted to know how the book ended so, I hit daddy and he readied on with the book to me with mummy here too now.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end. My princess." Daddy told me

"Love you mummy and daddy" I told them and fell asleep next to them. Without even knowing that I was sleepy. I have always loved falling asleep next to them; it makes me feel safe and sound.

End of flashback

I took the book and read it and understood the book even known it is in Russian. I remember when dad taught me Russian and then all the little chats we would have. I missed that so much. Just talking to him. Without realising it I put my hand to be tummy, I am so young. Younger than I look, so young I am. I turn my head so that I am look straight in front of me and of course I was in front of my parents. I see the life that they should have had, but he left her. I turned, than I felt the reason why he left I looked but it is something you do not see but sense for me. Complication. I looked and saw it to the point I felt the feeling of being controlled by it and that is bad. I turned and healed the scar face bitch (she will be back soon to the world of the dead). I know everyone should be awake to see this more Rose and Dimitri.

Now she looked at me; I just, run over, slap and hit her with half my strength that she felt too much but at that point I did not care. I was pissed. All because she wanted him and was jealous that he was in love with my mother. How dare her!

"I see what you have done. You will be sorry, now. Seeing as you have met a nightmare, because you have destroyed a future that you had nothing with him. "I pointed towards Dimitri "I saw love, happiness and proud of their child. That is impossible but it happened. You saw this at the Ski lodge but were not at all happy. I see that. You were mean so you put your two cent piece in it, and made tears run. I see through everything because of the element, I control. I know saying it will just open so many doors but at least it is useful more, now, in the future. Not many us you know and me there is only one type of me. Well not at the moment see us there is two me" I realised that I had said too much at the end and turned everyone was looking at me. Why did I have to say two of me basically? Stupid me! I have never thought before speaking. Now look where I am?

"Two of you. Who are you?" I heard someone say. I could not think so I could not put the voice to a face. Just as I was about to answer Victor entre the room looking a little bit sick. He looked at me giving me the ok to answer the question. Seeing as I was to kill one of them. Silly to think I had to kill one of them. I know who I was to kill when I came here I just want to change my future that all right? Of course. To have a better life with my family. That all I want. So here goes.

"My name is Erin Lisa Belikov Hathaway. So it simple to figure who my parents, are; and that some bad thing will happen to her." I told them I even went on "I was 2 when you found out Dimitri but I always know that you are my dad. Since I was... what ... I don't remember but, all my life. I know strange but still" I finish and looked at Victor "I will finish the deal."

I walked over to him and looked around. I felt one single tear fall down my check. He looked down to me and he never thought why I cried. To him it is for a life time of tears. I looked at Tasha and know there was just one more thing to do before I turn from this to them.

"You are over. Your control is finish" I told her and walked over to my parents and put my hand to each of their heads. I showed them their life they were supposed to have; I looked and saw the smile I tried to get them to see. Only after Tasha was dead in my life did would this smile be seen. "My last gift to you; before you will have to kill me." I told them. Victor laugh I know why but still it was true.

"Who? So they can have their last request before they are dead." He asked I looked at everyone no one know me like this but I planned who was to die. I turn and face her and I know I had my smile on my face. I ran over a bit her and drink all of her lovely blood of Tasha.

"She had but was the wrong type of request so she has none." I told him that when he walked over I did the same with as her and sat down and looked at both. At that moment I made everyone go to sleep and went to make them food just like before.

I went into the kitchen and he followed me in. He likes to keep his eyes on me all the time. I went to the top cupboard to start to pull food out to make something to eat; but before I could start to do that I got turned around and pulled to sit on the counter. I looked to his face to see a smile upon it. I gave him a curious look as to why he has a smile upon his' face. He gave me one look and that was all the warning I got. After that he's lip met my lips in a heated kiss.

He started to trace my lips with his tongue asking for entrance which I gave him. By the time we had finish exploring each other mouths, we were gasping for air. He moved his' mouth down my jaw to my neck and continues kissing there.

"What bought this forth" I asked him. He gave a chuckle that sent chills down my spine, as he was still kissing my neck at the time.

"What made… me …start to… kiss you… is the time of the day." In between tell me this he gave me a kiss "I do need to kiss you." Those words made me have a huge smile.

"Yeah you do like giving me kisses." I tell him

"Yeah but you want to know what is better than just kissing?" I gave him a look saying 'what is that?' "This is." He started to kiss down from my neck to collarbone and start to bite down and lick my collarbone. His hand starts to move down my side.

"I have to start to cook something for everyone… we can continue this later." I tell him in a gasp of air. He gave me a look but step back from me.

I hop down and turned around from him and start to grab food from here and there trying to keep him off my mind when he starts to running a finger up and down my back. Until it was too much and I turned around and started to kiss him again with a new found passion inside me. With this new found passion had me doing things I have never done before. I felt the need to tease him and leaving him wanting more from me; that just what I did. I turn around and continued doing what I was before I felt that passion inside me.

"You know how to tease me." I hear him say before moving to stand right behind me. I felt just how much a tease I was throw the jeans he is wearing right now.

"I see that." With that I continue to make the food with him just behind me, the whole time.

After I was finish making the food for everyone; I grab the stake and walk out with him following behind me only a few steps behind; waking them up so that they can start to eat the food. So I see them enjoy the food while it warm still.

" here you go something to eat" I told them and they were no longer tied up with rope's nodded towards the food and they grabbed the food and ate the food I remember when I learnt to cook and everyone says how they love my food.

Flashback

I just finish making the last piece of food for everyone and brought out five different type of food that I being making all day and homemade garlic bread and everyone started to eat the food and I watch their faces as they ate the food. I just loved to make the food more than to eat the food. To me it is better to make the food than eat the food after. Out of all the food my family, parents and me a mean by family basically. I was the best cook in my family. Everyone knows when I want to cook something for them because I was smiled around the time I was planning to cook. Of course I had the help of Aunt Lisa and Christian.

When I cooked this meal I had a plan to tell my parents that I was going to a big sister and tell them that I know. But there was an attack straight after everyone had finished eating the food, and I ran never to see them again because that's just the way it had to be. As I ran from them; tears were following down my face. Sometimes life is like a rotten apple, it never is good. I ran until I could no more; then I forget what happens next to me...

End of flashback

I looked at them and walked back and got the two pizza that I made all for myself. I walked out and was eaten my food and everyone is looking at me. So I gave them my look I total love. They all laugh and I turn toward a chair but then felt like sitting on the floor like a child.

"What I love me some homemade pizza made by me." I told them. With that they were laughter just got louder. "Wait until you see other things I can cook." I just had to add that because now I want to make them so with that I walk back to the kitchen and started on some very yummy food.

When I was done I had pates of food that I love and walked out and put them on the floor and everyone looked at me and grabbed me a donut covered in chocolate and green icing with 100s and 1000s.

"Well are you going eat or let all my hard work goes to waste." I asked them and they walked over and sat around eating and talking about how yummy this was. Since I ran this is what I missed. Them eating my food.

"Who taught you to cook?" Lisa asked me. Oh this was going to be. I looked up. But she counted. "Since whoever taught has to be this good because it is not Rose."

"No one, I taught myself to cook. Just one day I was waiting for everyone to get home and went into the kitchen and baked cakes and donuts. Put things on to them and put them on the table just has everyone been walking and Rose spotted the donuts and ate them. Once everyone was done I got yelled out about leaving the house. I yell back 'I made them because I was boarded. After that I made everything I could and everyone loved whatever it was. It is actually the most fun sometimes."

At that moment I felt a drain coming from me. Meaning what they were telling me was true. I turned and saw her with red ringed eyes in her crystal blue eyes. She stood up and I walked up to her and all I heard were 'oh' and 'what'. I looked at her and saw her thoughts it was all about the rich blood flowing throw everyone in this room. I know who she was going for so before she even moved I ran up and placed my hand over her heart. Killing her again!

"You will have to kill again now that we have awaking now silly you." Came he's voice. Victor was strogoi and he had the red ringed eyes. I looked down to my hand to found my stake that will be applied to kill me. So I stood up and before no one realised what I was doing. I ran over to Victor and place my hand over his heart and push the stake into me. Killing me.


	4. Chapter 3

here is chapter 2 the longest so far... th challenge i have made is up to the third chapter but here is a clue for those look at my picture. i would like to sto calling him instead of the name so thank you for reading and reveiw

Chapter 3

After staking me, I stood in the room and it was starting to fade I looked around and saw the last of my family forever. My eyes then landing on him he has no emotion in his eyes, which is something that I don't want to see in his' eyes ever again. He should have realised that I had to kill myself before I went pure evil, I had no choose in this, I need to keep myself good. It is the only way for me to live by. I am in love with him but he will never hear me say those words to him and I will never hear them too. As the room started to fade I saw someone with red hair don't know why but I know that he was important to help.

I felt myself going back in my body with a sudden pull. Realising that I was not dead but I killed myself saving my family. I took a breath of fresh air in and sat up. Quickly looking around to see that everyone was ok; but of course upset especially him. Me, I was pissed; but not showing anything. Rose was looking into my eyes, my eyes that change colour so much.

"Who had the right idea to take my stake out and let my body to heal itself because you have to wait some time before taking that out? For now." I told them. I know that it was Rose that took the stake out. So I muttered under my breathe so no one could hear I hope "like always wanting to take care of me"

All of a sudden I felt this massive pain in my head and I know why straight away; I had shadow- kissed myself. So now I can see ghost but more clear than before my death. I had start to take power from people around me, long story short; I was giving myself shadow-kissed powers without having to die, that is just a change of plan. I must be screaming because everyone is looking at me strange. Great now they are going to think, I am crazy. Just prefect, just brilliant. I, Erin, who wants to protect, is now crazy. Funny how that works out; as I don't know what I am saying.

"Just breathe and you will be fine. Breathe in and out, in and out. That all you have to do. Erin, breath." Said a voice in my head. But where the voice came from, is right in front of, me.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice via my thoughts. He smiled, so what I did next was reached forward and placed one hand on his heart and the other on his' head. There he was alive and not dead. "Now tell me who you are?" I asked again

"I. Oh that sounds stranger. Hello, hello. Now first of all I am Mason and I died over a year ago in this time but really to me 6 as I have followed you everywhere you go; from the time you were born. So I could help you when your healing, get to this level of healing. Which will drive you..." he told me but I know what he was going to say because of the way he is looking at me

"Crazy. Right?" I asked him all he could do was close his' eyes and nod. So I went on like there is no one in the room "so I healed you; so I have shadow-kissed myself I bet." At that he smiled. So I hugged him. I turned and then felt the pain again but this time with many voices asking the same thing "heal me"

"No I can't. It not right" I yelled back at these voices "you did it once so do it again" it kept going and going for so long until there were three people standing in front of me " heal us so we can be with our family." At that I cried and I have never cried in front of people before. I had to answer Lisa's family, and I wanted to heal them but I could not do that "sorry but I can't do that." At that moment I fell to floor with the future changing inside my head.

The new memory in flashback

I was playing with my new toys. Mummy was going to make me a big sister and she did not even know it yet when there was a knock at the door. I hate the door at that moment. I did not know why, but I did. Then someone throw a new toy and it produced this gas and I started to cry when mummy came in and took hold of me and I wanted to protect her by telling her danger thought my hand.

The door was knocked down and in came them. I yelled and mummy started to protect me with all the others and I watched, tiring to help. I watch and watch, daddy must have joined the battle and now they were dyeing left, right and centre. I saw one came right at me and mummy step right in front of me it grabbed mum by the neck and I screamed even louder than before and this was the last one and it twisted mummy neck and ran. I knelled next to mummy wishing that I could heal her. I tried but I could not. Daddy came over. I saw tears running down his' face. With that moment I would never let myself weak again and kill the Strigoi that killed my mummy and little sister too. I went and hugged my daddy. We were never the same again.

End of flashback

I sat up and cried and cried. No one knows why. Why? I changed the future and what did it get me? My mother's death, in front of my eyes and, he was the one that bite me. When I was 4 and my mother's death was when I was 3. What have I done to get this in my future? Then like a lightning bolt, I remembered all the people I have killed. When? I don't know but yet, somewhere in my life, I have killed; so many people. This must have made the tears stronger than before. Thinking why would I do that?

I looked up with my tear striking eyes to seek out his'. When my eyes landed on him I see that something id up. A new roll of tears soon follows the first lot of tears. We kept our eyes locked until I cannot make out anyone.

I know someone must have come over and hugged me in that moment because I felt it, but no comfort came out of the hug. There was more memories coming at me; all the pain. What Dimitri did! Why? I remained him of Rose... but yet I am more like him! Spirit, I felt it being used in the way I use it never before. If the future had problems before now, it is going to be more of a royal pain than ever! For me!

I guess that is what I have to change now.

"Hey Erin you have destroyed my life." She tells me.

Once I heard those words. I know that it is Lisa, from the future, I came from. I know how I destroyed her life, but she has used spirit, the wrong way; she hits me. Now she punched me, over and over, I was promptly bleeding, but I did not care. Because Lisa had a lot of darkness around her. So what I did was use the bond that I can create but no creating is needed here. I took it. She fell to the ground and started to cry. I being me just held her. I told her that she should never use spirit like that. But she did, and the darkness took over.

"How many times have I told you that using that type of spirit gives you too much darkness to have control over?" I asked her. She just told me throw thought "too many times to tell you." She then looked at the damage she done to me. I know she is going to heal me so I quickly did it than I added "no more healing!" in my scariest voice. She looked at me. Looking sorry, so what I did was take all the darkness from her. So she had no more darkness in her no more.

"It was just the darkness. Understand why you don't use that? Only me." I told her. She nodded then looked around the room and saw everyone. People she missed and love. She looked back at me and I felt just how much pain she is in. "we are going to change it. Don't you worry no more? We are going to do it. Even if it means losing other thing. We have to." I told her.

My aunt Lisa. Is so strong so much has happened to the both of us. We have helped each other throw it all and now we have the chance to change what happens to us. But there is something I realised a moment later. I know who wants to came here. I need to take the darkness first.

"We need to stop him from using spirit right now!" I yelled. Aunt Lisa understood straight away. Long story short. I healed her and now we are bonded; stronger than hers with Rose. It helps us take care of each other. I grab her hand and I jump into the future but a hand grabbed hold before I jumped; he just had to come. To stop him, and fix a relationship.

Time jump

We got there just in time because he looked at us before doing what he was going to do. I must have looked pissed off because he spot walking and looked at me.

"Don't you dare use spirit? When I been gone. You need me take the darkness first before you use it. Don't say Lisa used it and I have had a go at her." I basically yelled and told him. "Christian, don't make me came over there get your ass of here now." I yelled at him. He walked over with a grin on his' face. So I give him my look that says 'what are you smiling about?'

"You sound like Rose. Man I would never say that in front of her. But I miss her. Dimitri I still cannot believe what he did, because you remind him of her." He told me. I know I needed as much help as I could get. But I know this is going to open so much. Everyone eyes were on my tummy and that when I felt it. I looked down and there standing out like a dot on white paper, is a bump. What in the world? Then the memoires came. Oh, what! Three babies I am having with three different people. How to tell them? Especially certain people. I grab of hold of Christian, him as well who looks just heartbroken at me; I look at Lisa who has Adrian. We go back. Once again.

Time jump

We get there and everyone looks at the tag along. What can I say they were also looking at my tummy; surprise? Yeah, they would be. That when we, the people from the future got into a fight. This is going to be very interesting.

"What do you want me to admit to? I did nothing" yelled Christian at Lisa. I know why the reason for this fight was. So I have to do something.

"You just can't realise what you did? With her?" yelled back Lisa. She knows that he had cheated on her but he did not know that. Stupid spirit! This would be the best time to stop the yelling here.

"With who?" asked Christen? This is going to hurt. I just knew it.

"Me" I said. Everyone looks at me. Surprised yes; but this is only the begging. One more person to the mixed.

"What about me? I thought you love me?" asked Adrian. Oh, he had to say that.

"I don't love you. I tell you that all the time. Your emotions took over me. I. Don't. Love. You! "I tell him.

"What!" Christian asked in a voice I could not pin point. I looked at him.

"You want to know the whole story?" he nodded. I turn to Adrian. "I will do the same for you too." I decided to start with Adrian first because it simpler.

"I felt your emotions and they took over me. So stop trying to get with me. I don't care if I am having a child with you. Your emotions took over me. I am not in love with you. Ok?" at this he nodded but I know he is still going to try and get with me. But he will leave me alone. For now.

"Christian simple remembers the dream walk that you thought it was Lisa. Well it was me trying to show everyone a new sprit thing I learnt. Yeah then the same thing your emotions took over me." I told him this is going be the next shock so I motion that we should walk out of the room. The five of us but then I make Mason came with us.

"Ok here is the simplest thing to say to you two boys. I am having a child with each you. Impossible but hey I am too." I tell them.

"But I love Lisa but I am having baby with you. Shit!" Christen had to say something, didn't he. I look at him.

"Blame it on the spirit because I am. Oh and I am the one who is kills Tasha this time round." Everyone looks at me I counted. "We have a chance on changing the future. We have to. The first thing is the death of my mother. This then leads to Dimitri choosing to turn Strigoi. So we don't have to miss her and my father no more. Ok?" I asked. But then I felt it. There were more people coming here; we are so in trouble.

I look at Lisa who then takes lead and makes everyone go back in. Me; I am on alert with him; we know who is coming how that just a guess. When I entre the room. The first one to notice our alertness is Rose. Then I felt the pain. From something I put behind me. I turn after I heard the door open then close. In walked a boy about my age that looked like me a , but I know there was one more person here too.

"Look who is here everyone. What you been up to Erin? Saving yourself from me or your daddy?" He asked me. I looked for Dimitri. Naturally there is confusing to that question.

"No making it so I only have to save myself from you. I would not hind from me I know you are here." I yelled. Then I heard the footsteps. I put myself in front of everyone with him. He entre looking pleased.

"Very good. Pleased that I could not scared my daughter more than I have already. Am I correct "I nodded to him? I know everyone was shocked to see. Dimitri, Strigoi. "You problem don't remember your first born. You should be proud of him." I look at him. I see that I have killed so many but I never remembered that why did I forget? I don't know. I looked over to him with that I remembered.

"I remember dad just don't get into a fit. You got yourself turned. All because of what happened. What about me? How do you think I felt too? You did this and I was lifted alone basically no you or mum because of what happened! The only people that were there for me and still are to this day are Lisa, Christian and Adrian. Think of me for once. You have been this way for basically three years. Strigoi for two; since I was bitten. I need you but on that day. You ran. From your family." I yelled but by the end I was crying. I missed him. And now here he is. I think I was not thinking straight because I did the one thing I don't normally do. Walk up to them. I looked at each one for sometimes. I looked at my father. I slapped him. My actions were surprising me. My eyes fell on the boy. I know he was mine but I know what he wanted from me. I looked at him. I have an evil son. How? He smiled. With doing that showed me his teeth I looked at him. You want it, you not getting any. I thought.

"No. I am not giving you that." I told him. He smiled faded. I know I failed by not backing away. That when my father's hands came around me. I know what is to happen. I quickly send a message throw to Lisa 'whisper to everyone project love ones' I heard her answer 'will do'.

I looked up to see my son looking at me. My hair got moved out of the way, I growled at him. Then my son lowed his head and drink from me. I was in so much pain. Then just like that he lifted his' head and looked at me with evil brown eyes with the red in them. He eyes then became pain. I just looked at him.

"What have you done to me" he asked me. I look at him more.

"I never said drink from me or even yes. So I give you a gift. That gift is your soul. Why do you think I never, put a fight. It was my plan." I told him then I started to hit them all until he came over to me and held me telling me to stop what I am doing.

"What did I do to you" asked my father. I looked at him. Was he stupid or what?

"Think about what I said before." I told him. "You left me alone with no parents. Don't you even dare say they force you to turn? You welcome it. To leave behind your emotions; the pain, the loss and looking at me. Feeling all that. Mum would never do that to me if it was you. Remember I am the one with images of what happened. In front of me." By the time I felt the tears I never shed. He let me go as Lisa came and hugged me. She been there since I was bitten. It feels like a life time ago I had my parents hugging me.

Flashback

I felt his' teeth rip my bare flesh; felt the pain. I think I screamed, i don't remember what was said around me when I got bitten or what came out of my mouth. Then it was over. I saw daddy look at me. He turned and ran from me. I sat and cried waiting for him to came and hug me. Tell me that everything is going to be alright; nothing will hurt you now. But he never came back to me.

It was a few minutes before there was the rush of people over here. Looking at the kids still alive. Not one thing wrong with them. They came over to me and saw the bite mark, on my neck. No one knows why I was not dead. Everyone was looking for my dad. Until...

"Daddy was standing at the door and he run from me. Why? I want him. Bring daddy back to me. I want him." I kept on saying the same thing. But no one brought daddy to me. Then there gave me a note in Russian. Daddy's writing. I kept it not showing anyone my note. But everyone knows what had happened.

Since that day the people I lead against was Aunt Lisa, Christian and sadly Adrian. But also wanting my daddy so badly. Wishing that mummy never died to begging with.

End of flashback

After reading that note, I know I had to save my daddy. I let go of Lisa. Walked up to dad looked him in the eye.

"The last thing I remember before you turning; was you at the door. After I was bitten. What did you feel because I know you would never leave me to deal with that alone basically? I needed you." I was starting to get anger at him. All I wanted is for to tell me that day that it will be alright. But instead he ran and got turned into them.

I looked at all two of them. My son in pain. Good. My dear father. What can I say about him? Nothing but a coward but I am not going to say that out loud. I look at them and then with a slight nod to Lisa I placed my hand on to Dimitri's still heart. Giving him his' soul.

Once it was over he just fell to the ground crying mumbling thing like "I hate myself" "I'm sorry" and other things but just that I fell to say what I want to hear.

"Dad tells me why did you run? That not you! Why?" I ask him. He looks at me and being who I know my daddy is doing what I missed the most tell me it's alright with hiss's eyes. I get up let him feel what he must for now. The other two people are standing there waiting for something to happen. As I walked past I stopped at looked at my son in pain. So I ended that pain for him. He just stood there watching me with his' eyes and fell to the ground. I was not sad that I had to that to my son; I don't have the mother feeling with him.

I counted my walk towards the past us until I was looking at them. This time of course, I looked at Rose, in to her eyes. I saw the one thing that tells me that I should but a stop to what she is going to do. I must keep her alive. For my life without her is horrible. For one I don't have my father helping me thought this. I have other people not my parents. So I kneel down look her in the eyes.

"Let it happened. Be upset but remember this is my density to bitten at a young age enjoy this time because it not going to last long both of you. Just let it happened." I told them. Looking at them, I felt the change my words brought. Its prefect. If you know what I mean. The way I want the future to be. Together as a family. I know it is time to go back home to where I can see my family. The Dimitri from the future had disappeared from here but he still in my memory as what is was once. Maybe having sprit is good but with this one power of jumping from the future to the past makes you keep your memory. No matter what I will change? I'll keep the memory of him being in that way of life. "Thank you" is all I add. I walk back to Lisa and she knows that it is time for us to go back.

I look at them one more time and take hold of Mason, Adrian and him. While Lisa hold onto Christian and we go back to the future that we changed for ourselves.


	5. Chapter 4

**Read and review this chapter and the challenge is finishing up**

….

Chapter 4

I know who he is to me. He is the person that bit me and i changed the way he is. He is no other than (guess what I am not telling you) you have to wait and see who it is until I feel ready to say he's name. Anyway on with what is happening here now that the past has changed.

My mother never died resulting in me getting bitten a bit earlier than before. Dimitri never turned and that makes me feel happy. We are together and a family of sorts…

Everyone is looking at me; I know standing thinking life is so unfair, when everyone is waiting for you to say something that is really smart. Note to self: think when with self or as close as can be. I look to see everyone I know standing waiting for me to say anything. What do I have to say? A lot actually, a real lot. So much I have to say and there is no where I will get to say everything I want to say. Seeing as some of it just wrong to say in front certain people like for example; your parents!

"My mission that I had to do is finished and I succeed in doing this mission and no one is to know about my mission detail. Family doesn't count in what I just said. So if not my family, get going." I told them. No one moved. Silly people they do know who I am. "Now!" With that they started to move and I know when it is safe to start to talk about what is going to happen. Well now that I have done what I have with my past that is no more. Once it was safe I told everything of my mission. It safe to say my mission is a success. He is standing next to me waiting for me to talk to him. With that look upon his' face I better be careful of what I say to him. Nothing is easy to say to him like what I have to say to him.

I just love his' eyes and how they stand out from having hair just like that. Most of all I will get to know him even more as time goes on. Oh sometimes life has to be unfair but at the same time its gives you gifts that are sweet. With him by my side life will be sweet, forever.

Once explaining what I have changed in the past to everyone in the room but not exactly why I did certain things. Everyone is waiting for me to say something about what I will do next in my life. Just go with the flow of life . I need to flow what is to happen to me for the rest of my life without going back to change the past. How will my life turn out to be? I will just have to see about that. Life is unfair and mine is at the core of it all. Expect the love of life makes it a little less unfair. My life I would never change it at all for something that is dull. It my life and I love it. I am powerful and there is no stopping me from getting what I want from my life.

After leaving the room he follows me to my room. I sit on my bed waiting for him to came over and sit next to me. He slowly walks over to where I am sitting. He sits next to me. I turn towards him. He looks at me.

"I need to know your name?" I tell him. He looks at me and gives a quick breath of air. He turns his' face to me.

"Not today Erin because it is not safe for you do know my name. They want you. I am scared for you. One day you will know my name but not today. I bit you. You should not want to love me but you do. You should hate me but you don't. You make no sense." He tells me.

"It just the way I feel. I do, but to say him, he never your name and sometimes I bet people don't know who I am talking about. I will wait but until then you will not get a kiss from me." I tell him

He looks at me like I am out of mind. I could be but I will keep to my word or try my best with the look he is giving me right now. I give him a challenging look. He moved in and started to kiss my shoulder and neck. I will not let him win this. I pull back from him and turnaround from him. Getting under the cover of the bed, I make sure that I am looking away from him.

I hear him chuckle as I start to fall to sleep. I near the edge of sleep when I am grabbed and I am laying on my back now. I look up in shock up at him he then lean down to my ear and gives me a kiss just below of my ear.

"I think I am going to win" he says to me

"No I am going to win. I am not giving you a kiss until you tell me your name." I tell him

"How about I tell you about me and we can kiss?" he asked me. Oh he definably wants to kiss me. Ok I am may not know much about him so this is a plus even though he will not tell me his' name. So I am taking this chance

"Tell me what you did before being turn." I tell him. He gives me a small smile he knows he has won the challenge he may but I have the chance to know about him.

"Ok so I am 18 and I was famous at the time but now only be in Australia knows me because I got turned before I went on my world tour. I won the X-factor in 2011. That is all you are going to know

Our lips moved in a passionate movement. Every moment is a moment lost in the thought of never letting go of each other. We let go off each other and I turn and he lies behind me. I move in closer to we are chest to back touching everywhere in that line.

"Go to sleep Erin. You have not slept since we have got to their house in the past and now is the chance to go to sleep. Now go to sleep." He tells me. He voice already was sending me to the world of my dreams of so much. He starts to hum 'always' to me. I am still going to sleep when he changes the song to the 'joker and the thief'. I fell over the cliff of sleep with his voice. I need to hear him sing a song with the words. If he can hum like that his voice must be amazing.

…

I start to open my eyes the next morning with no one in my bed. So I just think about what is going to start to happen with my life now. To anyone starting to attack with the horrible death to my home. Those attacks have been going on for all my life. They want me; I feel it, in my bones. Since I was born they have.

Where is he? He walks in after I think about where he is and I hear him actually singing

"Lets go back to Rock and Roll When people just let go And let the music flow I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh I'm not looking for the right time, no What I really wanna say to you right now Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud I'm just looking for a Good Niggght.." he was singing but he turned around on the night making it sound longing, then it is really is. "You're up"

"Yup" popping the p "like just say waking up to an empty bed is no fun"

"Well you did want to get up from your bed so that your own fault" he says back to me

"You should wait until I am up"

That when I grabbed him and kissed him with all my might. Never to let him go until I felt the pain in my head.

"They are coming" is all I say and faint they are coming for me been the last thought on my head

…

I wake up and everyone is preparing to leave to fight I look for him and there he is sitting and waiting for me to wake up. He turns towards me.

"Do you want to know my name?" I nod "ok its time because they are going to say my name anyway. Well you know that of my life so here I go… my name is…"

….

**The song is sang is this chapter is called goodnight and the song is actually his so everyone this is not going to be continue for a while as I have other stories on here to continue for now…. So if you want me to continue these stories soon hurry up and figure out whom he is? I have people who are going to read all this and tell me easily so please just tell me and I will continue with the person help as I don't know how I will make her react to who he is. Figure it out and tell me how you want Erin to react to his name.**


End file.
